


My little prince

by HouseOfChansoo



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, boy!kyungsoo, chandi - Freeform, doyeol, girl!Chanyeol, mlp!series, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo gets a present from Chanmi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little prince

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting this drabble from tumblr here~ it's a mess of unedited sentences but still, I hope you enjoy it! Also title has nothing to do with the actual my little prince.

Kyungsoo tries to hold back his sigh once his eyes land on the sweater Chanmi is holding up. His lips twitches just the slightest bit but he could not really bring himself to smile fully. Although the way Chanmi is looking at him – eyes bright with anticipation, hope and adoration – is ultimately very endearing to him. He continues to stare at his girlfriend.

“I finally finished it and,” Chanmi begins to stutter under his intense gaze and averts her eyes from his face, “it’s ugly, I know but,” Chanmi visibly deflates and Kyungsoo suddenly feels bad for doing this to his own girlfriend but Chanmi is very, very cute when she becomes this shy.

Kyungsoo reaches for the sweater before Chanmi even has the chance to put it away and the surprised look Chanmi’s supporting on her face is enough to make Kyungsoo grin. Chanmi’s look of surprise is just too cute sometimes. “Don’t be silly; you made this for me, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo examines the sweater: sure, it isn’t something he would normally wear – given the fact that most of his clothes are in the colour black – but he thinks, he would look good in this pastel maroon colour. He figures he can wear on colder nights.

Chanmi nods her head; the surprised look now replaced with a big smile and hopeful eyes. “Yes, of course I did.” Chanmi says proudly. She is never going to tell Kyungsoo that she went through several different versions of the sweater before she finally got it right. Kyungsoo smiles at her and Chanmi blushes. Kyungsoo needs to stop smiling at her so much, she doesn’t know how well her heart can take it anymore.

Kyungsoo carefully folds the sweater and sets it aside before grabbing Chanmi’s hands in his. He presses his lips against Chanmi’s fingers, not minding the fact that they were mostly covered in Band-Aids. “You worked hard.” Kyungsoo looks up to see Chanmi blushing furiously and he lets out a chuckle. “Why are you still so shy with me?” Kyungsoo uses the hold he has on Chanmi’s hands to pull his girlfriend towards him and even though Chanmi’s taller (and unfortunately bigger) than he is, she immediately wraps her arms around his waist, burrowing her face in Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“Stop teasing me,” Chanmi whines and presses her nose in to Kyungsoo’s collarbone, trying her hardest to will away the blush. Kyungsoo laughs, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend’s body. “You’re so mean, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo presses his lips on the top of Chanmi’s head. “I love you too.”

Chanmi tightens her arms around Kyungsoo. “…love you too.”


End file.
